pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Finds the Evil Scientist
Phineas Finds the Evil Scientist is an episode where Phineas and Ferb follow Perry the Platypus to his hideout and they get to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Plot Phineas's mom tells him and Ferb to look after Perry. As Phineas had an idea, Isabella shows up and when Phineas starts building a "Perrylookafter-inator", Perry disappeared. As Isabella watches, Ferb shows her where Perry is. Perry appears in his hideout when Major Monogram tells him the news about what evil plan Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing. Phineas doesn't even know who Monogram is, so he and Ferb go to the back of the house and go into the secret door that leads to the hideout while Isabella looks at the Perrylookafter-inator. Perry disappeared again. Then Monogram tells Carl Karl that there are two "strange boys" here. Carl shows up on the screen, then he bursts out a hysterical laugh. Phineas asks Monogram who his name is, and if he's seen Perry around here. Monogram tells Phineas that he might be mistaken and that he should call Perry "Agent P," which is Perry's detective nickname. Mrs. Flynn, Phineas's mom, who walks by and surprisingly looks at the Perrylookafter-inator and she finds Phineas and Ferb on the screen. She angrily and hysterically yells at Phineas what he is doing. Phineas tells her he and Ferb have gone into Perry's hideout. Mom explains loudly, "THERE IS A HIDEOUT?!?!?" Mr. Fletcher bursts out the door running towards Mom and scoots in front of her. But all he sees is nobody in the screen, just a chair and a TV with Monogram on the TV's screen. He tells his wife that it's just her imagination. Isabella walks home. Candace Flynn, who is in her room, looks out the window and sees Mom looking at the Perrylookafter-inator and tells herself Phineas is so busted. She calls Stacy Hirano to drive to the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Stacy appears at Candace's bedroom door in 0.125 seconds after Candace told her. Stacy wonders why Candace is so angry. Candace sadly lies to her that some random guy, who is actually Dr. Doofenshmirtz, bursts into her room and stole her lunch. Stacy looks out the window and sees a purple small tower standing across town. Candace looks out the window and says if Stacy actually reads the sign. Stacy says that she can't read the sign since the fence is in the way. Candace calls Stacy a jerk and tells her it says "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." and Stacy yells out the window and yells to Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn that Candace called her a jerk. Mrs. Flynn bursts into Candace's room and harshly beats Candace up like a million times. Stacy's mom, Mrs. Hirano, drives Stacy to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and she and Stacy finds Phineas and Ferb meeting with the evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and she shyly says hi to him. Then Doofenshmirtz traps Phineas, Ferb, Perry the Platypus, Stacy, and Mrs. Hirano. Mrs. Hirano angrily asks Doofenshmirtz why he stole Candace's lunch, and he laughed and told her that lunch thing is such Italian baloney. His stomach growls and he grabs a slice of baloney and ate it. But just as he grabbed the slice, Candace, who looks like she was covered in dirt, breaks into the lab and pulls the lever to free everyone. She cries and tells Mrs. Hirano, while grabbing Mrs. Hirano's shirt, that she forgives her and Stacy. But she did not forgive Phineas and Ferb, and when Doofenshmirtz finds her lunchbag that Stacy gave her, he ate all her lunch, making the lie become true. Perry looks into one of the drawers and as he pressed one of Doofenshmirtz's remotes, the garage door opened. As he pressed another, the TV turned on, then turned it back off. He pressed one more, and suddenly Doofenshmirtz became caged. Perry opened the drawer one more time, only he harshly opened it, and as he opened it, one of the remotes flew over his head, then he leaned back so that his head can press it. A spring appeared below Doofenshmirtz, and he shot out to the sky, yelling-- "Curse you Perry the Platypus!!!" Doofenshmirtz landed on the Perrylookafter-inator, which exploded into nothing. He was okay, then he introduced himself to Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher. Embarrassed, he went outside their house to watch TV, with Perry beside him. As he pressed the button on the remote, the scene cuts to the interior of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. with the garage door closing. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, and her mom all went to their homes. Ferb goes inside the house and sees Doofenshmirtz, shivering, watching TV with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh on the screen. He tells a news story on how he voiced Monogram until the episode ended. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works